Tachius
One of the Neverborn Quotes: "If I don't want a suitor, I'd just set him on fire!" Appearance: '''19 years old, 5'11", slender, with olive skin, dark eyes, and wavy dark hair. '''Race: '''human '''Back Story: Tachius is a young, naive sorceress, with a penchant for fire. Hailing from the lands of Rotal, she was raised by her father, as her other had died during child birth. He had mostly kept her hidden from others. She was told to stay indoors, keeping house. She had no real friends; the closest being her tutor - a tiny, frail, and ancient woman named Rosita. Rosita came once a week, starting when Tachius was 8. Rosita first taught her about letters, and numbers, but around the age of 10, the lessons altered. Tachius was staring out between the cracked slat of the closed window shutters, watching the village children playing on the dirt path beside her house, when she felt a fiery anger at her father. Why couldn't she be out there too? All her father ever said was that it wasn't safe. But all the other children were safe to play outside. When her father came into the kitchen from his workroom, covered in woodchips and sawdust. Tachius turned to him, and with hot bitter tears streaming down her face, wailed, "Why isn't id sake? Aren't they safe? You're just a mean, terrible papa." And that is when the sawdust and woodchips began to smolder, then catch fire. He gasped, and beat st the tiny embers alighting on his clothing. And that is when Tachiud first saw true fear in her father's eyes; fear of his own daughter. That night, when Rosita came for her weekly visit, the lessons shifted to controlling her emotions. They progressed, year by year, learning ways to channel what she eventually learned was magic. Rosita had very little of it herself - could light a candle, or cast sparks of dazzling light - but under her direction, Tachius was able to control the wild magic that coursed through her. Little else changed. She spent her days tending the house, and practicing her magic, while her father was working in his workshop, making simple, but sturdy furniture. Her nights, she spent in her studies - reading and writing, history, and arithmetic - and trying to avoid her father. On the night of her 16th birthday, a heated argument led to her setting most of her father's workroom on fire. And that is when she learned that her wild magic, at the moment of her birth, had boiled the very blood in her mother's veins. She vowed to herself to leave the village as soon as she could. Rosita worked for Consel Alejandro Peno. In fact, he was the one who sent her to tutor Tachius, since he had met her once when he went visit the village which was on his land, and had found her shyly precocious. When Rosita learned of Tachius latest fight with her father, she decided to use whatever connections she could to get her out of the stifling environment. When she learned of a caravan that would be travelling through Consel Peno's lands, she bought passage for Tachius. She packed her a trunk, and gave her all the money she could part with. Then snuck her out one early morning, after Tachius' father had broken his fast, and had headed into town to collect materials. Tachius spent the next two years, staying in different villages in Gerol, where she eventually was hired by Sergeant Marcus.Category:Characters Category:People Category:Neverborn